


Незнакомцы

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e01 It takes A Village, Episode: s07e02 Proof, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Episode: s06e18 Lauren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Ей требуется семь месяцев, чтобы вернуться в его жизнь. Ему нужно еще столько же, чтобы ее простить.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss&The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Незнакомцы

Прежде чем переступить порог кабинета для брифингов, Эмили несколько минут наблюдает за командой, собираясь с силами. Ей требуется вся ее смелость, чтобы предстать перед глазами тех, кого она бросила бесконечно долгие семь месяцев назад. Она несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и все же делает шаг вперед, появляясь в поле зрения Гарсии; все щиты начинают медленно, но уверенно трещать, стоит заметить слезы, непрерывным потоком скатывающиеся по щекам подруги. Дышать становится немного легче, когда та неверяще, но радостно улыбается, притягивая в объятия.

Реакция остальных не менее яркая, хотя они и обходятся без слез. Эмили старается не думать о том, что прикосновения самого главного для нее человека из тех, кто находится в кабинете, максимально неестественные, даже если со стороны кажется иначе. Она прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая его запах, и прогоняет прочь мысли о том, насколько сложно будет вернуть его доверие. Сейчас не время. Сначала спасение ребенка, а после — остальные проблемы.

Деклана они, конечно же, спасают, но нарушают в процессе столько правил, что их всех отстраняют от работы и устраивают целое заседание с разбором их ошибок, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. 

И хотя все решается в их пользу, а она сама возвращается в команду, Эмили не может избавиться от чувства вины и перестать задаваться вопросом, почему Спенсер оказывается единственным, кто изначально не просил восстановить его в должности и насколько это связанно с ней.

Она обещает себе с ним поговорить, им вообще очень многое нужно обсудить, но бумажной волокиты связанной с ее воскрешением и восстановлением на службе оказывается так много, что подходящее время все никак не находится.

А проблемы все накапливаются и накапливаются, как снежный ком, напряжение растет, и когда у нее наконец-то появляется возможность заговорить с ним о личном, а не о работе, все совсем выходит из-под контроля.

Одновременно с тем, как Эмили обращается к нему по имени, привлекая внимание, ей приходит сообщение от Деклана, выводя телефон из спящего режима и являя Спенсеру, повернувшемуся на зов, экран блокировки, где у нее стоит его фото в качестве обоев. Фото, на котором он, слегка прищурив глаза, мягко улыбается, глядя в камеру. Фото, сделанное в доме Джей-Джей несколько недель назад. Фото, которого у нее не могло быть, если только…

— Она знала? — спрашивает Спенсер сломленным голосом.

— Спенсер, — мягко начинает Эмили, но уже слишком поздно. В чужих глазах плещется так много боли и злости, что проще остановить автомобиль, потерявший управление, чем успокоить Спенсера сейчас. Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, зажмурившись и крепко сжав кулаки, а после вылетает за дверь.

И тогда начинается ад.

При расследовании следующего же дела Спенсер дает знать всем желающим и не очень, насколько он взбешен и разочарован чужой ложью. Не помогают ни разговоры, ни просьбы, ни суровые взгляды Хотча, ни попытки извиниться. Кажется, все становится только хуже. Весь его гнев оказывается направлен на Джей-Джей, и это — самое ужасное, поскольку она провинилась меньше всего, но, конечно же, не для Спенсера.

На обратном пути в Куантико Росси сообщает, что проведет для них урок кулинарии, и приглашает всех в свой особняк. Команда с радостью соглашается, начиная обсуждать свои ожидания от будущего совместного времяпровождения. Все, кроме Спенсера. Тот сидит в кресле, вдали от всех, подчеркнуто обижаясь. У Эмили окончательно не выдерживают нервы видеть его таким, и она предпринимает новую попытку поговорить.

Это не помогает, хотя и все в команде считают иначе. Вот только она знает его слишком хорошо, пожалуй, намного лучше, чем все остальные, что позволяет с уверенностью сказать, что за оставшиеся до встречи полтора дня Спенсер сумеет снова себя накрутить до предела и проигнорировать ужин у Росси с чистой совестью и уверенностью в своей правоте.

***

Эмили требуются все ее силы, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, вставить ключ в замочную скважину, повернуть ручку, открывая дверь, и впервые за семь с половиной месяцев переступить порог квартиры, где она провела так много счастливых мгновений.

— Не думал, что ты решишься, — говорит Спенсер, появляясь в дверном проеме кухни. Стоит, расслаблено прислонившись к косяку, потягивает вино из бокала и смотрит на нее нечитаемым взглядом.

— Пить в одиночестве — первый признак алкоголизма, — замечает Эмили, поджав губы.

— Лучше так, чем наркотики, — равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Да и не тебе мне рассказывать, что делать со своей жизнью. Тебя не волновало мое времяпровождение семь месяцев, незачем сейчас начинать.

— Спенсер, — голос дрожит, — поверь, если бы я…

— Вот только не надо опять, — Спенсер раздраженно морщится. — Я всю аргументацию и в первый раз хорошо расслышал.

— Я могу войти?

— Ты уже это сделала, — раздается в ответ насмешливое фырканье. — И мое разрешение тебе для этого не понадобилось. Но да, ты можешь войти, чувствуй себя как дома, и все такое.

Спенсер приглашающе взмахивает рукой и направляется к дивану. Усаживается поудобнее, поджав под себя ноги, опирается правым локтем на колено, чтобы комфортнее было держать бокал с вином, и кивком головы указывает на место возле себя.

— Ты можешь присесть рядом, дорогая, я не кусаюсь.

— Прекращай язвить, — Эмили тяжко вздыхает. — Мы можем поговорить, как взрослые люди?

— О! — Спенсер смотрит на нее в притворном удивлении. — Так я теперь взрослый человек и ты хочешь со мной говорить? Неожиданно. Может, я еще и заслуживаю твоего доверия? Ой, нет, глупость сказал. Будь так, мы бы не оказались в этой ситуации. 

— Не паясничай, — Эмили закатывает глаза и присаживается рядом с ним.

— Как скажешь, дорогая, как скажешь. Это ведь ты у нас устанавливаешь правила.

— Кажется, это было очень наивно с моей стороны — надеяться, что радость от того, что я жива, перевесит твою злость.

— Я рад, что ты жива. — Спенсер сутулится и резко теряет всю свою повышенную драматичность. — Правда, рад. Просто… 

Он раздраженно взмахивает рукой, неспособный, кажется, впервые в жизни, подобрать правильные слова, чтобы объяснить все, что так сильно бьет по нему в сложившейся ситуации.

— Я не отрицаю рациональность вашего решения. Я просто не понимаю, почему мне никто не сказал правду. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило не лечь рядом с твоей могилой и не сдохнуть прямо там. Держать лицо, не позволяя никому видеть, насколько я на самом деле не в порядке из-за твоей потери. За два с половиной года мы так никому ничего и не сказали, и объяснять все после, вспоминать счастливые моменты, зная, что их больше не будет… Что же, я бы не смог собрать себя воедино, если бы позволил упасть себе в это так глубоко. А теперь я выясняю, что Джей-Джей, на чьем плече я плакал десять гребанных недель, знала, что нас на самом деле связывало, постоянно держала с тобой связь. Значит, ты была в курсе, что я совсем не справляюсь с твоей гибелью, но никто из вас не соизволил сказать мне правду. Это слишком, Эмили, просто слишком.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она, смаргивая непрошеные слезы, — мне действительно очень жаль. Ты не представляешь, как много раз мне хотелось позвонить тебе и все рассказать.

— Но ты этого не сделала, — укоряет Спенсер. — И мне пришлось семь месяцев прожить с осознанием того, что между одним из самых счастливых и самых ужасных дней в моей жизни прошло всего пять других. 

Эмили до крови прикусывает губу и наконец-то собирает всю картину. Она так увлеклась своей войной с Йеном Дойлом и последствием принятых тогда решений, что совершенно забыла о том, что случилось прямо перед тем, как все вышло из-под контроля. Небеса, как она вообще могла?

— О да, дорогая, именно в этом все дело, — Спенсер кривит губы в усмешке. — Сначала я целовал твои губы и ключицы, надевая кольцо на палец, а через неделю нес твой гроб.

Слова больно бьют под дых, и Эмили, не сдерживая слез, начинает оправдываться. Она все говорит и говорит, извиняется, объясняет, а он смотрит на нее чужим равнодушным взглядом и никак не реагирует. Словно они находятся по разные стороны стекла в комнатах со звукоизоляцией. Кричи не кричи, а все равно никто не услышит. И тогда она не находит ничего умнее, чем толкнуть его локтем под ребра, надеясь разворошить и заставить обратить внимание на ее слова.

— Что? 

— Ты смотришь на меня как на незнакомку.

— А мы и не знакомы. Эмили, которую я знал и любил, никогда бы так со мной не поступила. Только моя Эмили мертва. А кто ты, я не имею ни малейшего представления.

Любил. Прошедшее время. Этого следовало ожидать, но все равно больно.

— Что же, мы можем попробовать это выяснить, не так ли? Привет, меня зовут…

— Этого недостаточно, Эмили, — раздраженно шипит Спенсер, прерывая ее. — Ты не можешь просто вернуться спустя полгода, извиниться и надеяться, что все придет в норму. Или сыграть в игру со знакомством заново. Это так не работает. Мне нужно куда больше, чтобы забыть все это время, пока я оплакивал тебя.

Эмили молчит, она пытается подобрать слова, чтобы успокоить его злость, но правильные почему-то все никак не находятся даже спустя десять минут. Спенсер успокаивается сам, но она так и не решается заговорить. Сидит рядом с ним на диване, крутит в руках рамку с их фотографией и, кажется, впервые за все это время, понимает, насколько все на самом деле изменилось. На фото улыбаются незнакомцы. И дело даже не в том, что тогда они были счастливыми, бесконечно влюбленными и так далеки от всего, что однажды сломает их дружбу и их отношения. Нет, просто они никогда и не были по-настоящему знакомы. Работали вместе, жили, любили, но скрывали столь многое, что почти невозможно понять, сколько правды было во всем, что их связывало.

Эмили невероятно сильно хочется повернуть время вспять или хотя бы сейчас начать все с чистого листа, сделать вид, что их никогда ничего не связывало раньше, заново узнать друг друга теперь, когда больше нет секретов, способных все разрушить. Вот только Спенсер ясно дал понять, что не готов к этому. Да и вряд ли будет.

— Мы будем в порядке? Хотя бы однажды? — спрашивает Эмили спустя полчаса, нарушая устоявшуюся тишину. 

— В конце концов, — Спенсер равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Просто мы еще не добрались до этого момента.

— Это больше, чем я могла надеяться, — Эмили расслабленно выдыхает. — Спасибо тебе. 

Она уходит спустя час, обнимает на прощание, и, уже стоя в дверях, просит все-таки прийти к Росси, поскольку за ее ошибки не должна расплачиваться вся команда. Спенсер обещает подумать. Что же, это лучше, чем ничего.

*** 

На ужин к Росси Спенсер все-таки приходит, вот только это мало что меняет. Да, он больше не злится настолько ярко и открыто, как до этого, тепло всем улыбается и показывает фокусы, но какая-то легкость, которой всегда было наполнено общение с ним, так и не возвращается.

Дни сменяют недели, те — месяцы, и Эмили почти окончательно теряет надежду, что все станет, как прежде, что команда снова будет одной семьей, а она сама займет полагающееся ей место в его жизни, и в этот раз они даже не будут ничего скрывать от своих друзей. И когда сил продолжать верить почти не остается, Спенсер наконец-то по-настоящему ее прощает.

Они возвращаются с очередного дела намного раньше, чем рассчитывали. На улице потрясающе сладко пахнут цветущие фруктовые деревья, апрельское солнце слепит глаза и совершенно не хочется возвращаться в офис, чтобы заполнять отчеты, о чем команда единогласно заявляет Хотчу. Тот хмурится, конечно, но отпускает их по домам.

Эмили стоит при входе в аэропорт, обдумывая дальнейшие планы на день, когда сзади раздается неловкое покашливание. Она поворачивается и видит Спенсера, мягко улыбающегося ей, слегка прищурив глаза и прикусив губу. И Эмили немного сложно дышать, потому что она прекрасно знает это выражение его лица. Однажды именно с этого все и началось. 

Повисает тишина, мягкая и уютная, когда они просто смотрят друг на друга и никаких слов не нужно, все и так понятно. Все наконец-то снова становится на свои места. 

— Здравствуй, меня зовут доктор Спенсер Рид. Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе?

— Кофе всегда отличная идея, — отвечает она с улыбкой. — Рада встретить тебя, Спенсер. Меня зовут Эмили.


End file.
